Les Misérables de L'Opéra
by Diva'sLament
Summary: This is a crossover between my two favorite musicals Phantom of the Opera and Les Miserables. This short story was based on a picture I saw on deviantART. I do not own any of these characters or the setting only the events with in them. Enjoy!


Les Misérables de L'Opéra

As Eponine was walking on her own to give Marius' letter to Cosette, she caught herself thinking about him.

"Why does Marius love her? They just met!" She couldn't help but rant. "Just like  
Cosette she always gets what she wants. Nothing seems to make sense anymore."  
Then she stopped and said to herself.

"Wow. That opera house, it's so beautiful. Opera Popular, guess it wouldn't  
hurt to walk in."

When she walking in she was amazed at how the marble shined. "Wow, even more beautiful on the inside" then she let out a giggle the wondered up the stairs.  
To her surprise box five was empty. "Might as well sit" she said to herself.  
She had never been to an opera before but she did agree with most people that La  
Carlotta wasn't as amazing as she thought she was.

About thirty minutes had passed when the Phantom (Erik) had decided to take his place in box five, but someone was already sitting there.

"Stupid boy" he muttered to himself then she pulled the boy out of the box by  
the collar of his overcoat and turned him around to see his face come to find  
out that the boy was a girl.

"Oh, I apologize miss" Erik said "Who are you?" Erik asked "Well?" he asked  
getting impatient. "E-Eponine, Eponine Thénardier. Who are you, and why did you  
pull me out of the box?" she asked as she smacked Erik's hand off of her  
shoulder.

"Erik, I am what they call here, the opera ghost" he said this with a smirk like  
he was proud of the title. "And I pulled you out because I normally sit and I  
thought you were a young boy, dressed up as you are" he said looking at the thin  
rags she wears.

"When you're poor what else can you wear?" All of a sudden her stomach growls. "You don't eat much either." She says with an embarrassed smile. "Here come with  
me." Erik says as he held out his hand. Eponine paused for a moment they took his  
hand

He led her through secret doorways and underground tunnels. "Where are we going?" She asked excited for a new adventure. "You will see soon enough" he  
said with his sly smirk.

Soon enough they were in a boat, headed to the phantom's lair.

Eponine was silent the entire boat ride her expression in awe. Erik got out first then help Eponine out. "Do live down here?" She asked wondering around. "Yes, also spend time down here composing operas." "Interesting. Do you live down here yourself?" "Yes." replied with a sad tone in his voice as he handed her some wine and a slice of bread. She took the food and drink in her hands then set the bottle down and  
began to eat the bread. "How are you so alone down here?" Eponine asked. "Well  
I'm unwanted by many people because of the deformity on my face." then Eponine  
mutter to herself "So that's why you wear the mask." "What?" Erik asked,  
thinking he heard something. "Nothing, go on," Eponine replied.

"My mother didn't even want me so she sold me to the circus then I became part a  
side show. I was called the Devil's Child. And people would pay to see me  
beaten." "I feel your pain, the boy I love wants nothing to do with me and my  
parents are constantly beating me when I refuse to help them rob."  
There was an understanding silence then they both looked up and caught each  
others eyes. Eponine felt something but what Erik felt was much more strong.  
"Eponine stay with me, here. I know just met but" Eponine stopped him "Erik I  
would, but I can't I have to somehow help with the battle of Waterloo tomorrow  
but I promise you that if I live I will come back and stay with you." "Same time  
tomorrow then" Erik said then he stood up and kissed her on the forehead. He  
walk her over to the boat then she stopped him. "Wait can I see you with  
out your mask?" "As long as you won't be frightened." He replied. And she  
replied with "I have been robbing houses from a young age nothing frightens me."  
she said with a smile. "Alright."

He removed his mask and his wig and a Eponine did show a look of horror all she did was touch the right side of his face as she smiled. She put her hand down  
the held his hands in hers and said, "Now what is there to be afraid of." she  
kissed his cheek and then climbed into the boat.

Little did Erik know that the night before would be the last time he would see  
Eponine. He did nothing for the past week didn't even touch his organ. Then one  
day. He saw the spirit of Miss Eponine and all she did was smile, raise her hand  
to touch the right side of his face then she faded away.

He knew that was her way of saying good-bye and telling him not to grieve and to not forget. He never would. But he would ease the pain by training a young woman to someday sing at the opera house and he would fall for her in time. Her name was Christine Daaé.


End file.
